This is a renewal application for the AIDS International Training and Research Program at University of Illinois at Chicago (DIG). The UIC-AITRP is designed to build long-term scientific capacities that help to address the AIDS epidemic in Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi. It involves collaboration between the DIG School of Public Health, the DIG College of Nursing, and key institutional participants in four countries: Pontifica Universidad Catolica de Chile, Peking University Health Science Center, Atma Jaya Catholic University-Jakarta, and The University of Malawi. The specific aims of the program are: (1) To provide bio-medical and behavioral science training in HIV/AIDS prevention at the MS, Ph.D., and post-doctoral levels in Public Health and/or Nursing for students and practicing professionals from Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi; (2) To strengthen the capacity for HIV/AIDS research and training at the four AITRP collaborating universities and in their country by helping to build a critical core of university faculty and research scientists with an expertise in AIDS research and its successful application to HIV/AIDS prevention, treatment, and care; (3) To foster multi-disciplinary training and research on HIV/AIDS prevention, treatment, and care in Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi by establishing and maintaining long-term cooperative scientific relationships between the program's collaborating partners, UIC, and other AIDS- relevant educational institutions and research communities. The proposed program will offer a mix of long (graduate degree), medium (12 month) and short-term training experiences at UIC and in the host countries. Country and institutional research capacity building will be undertaken to help in creating the supportive infrastructure needed to produce high-quality AIDS research. In meeting its aims, the UlC-AITRP's overall goal is to train a new generation of HIV/AIDS scientific investigators, working within highly synergistic and supportive institutional environments, who will produce the innovative research needed to inform and guide national priorities for successful prevention, treatment and care in their home country. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]